inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 75
Kagomes Entführung ist die 75. Episode des Anime InuYasha. Handlung Die vier Geschwister vom Stamm der Panther-Dämonen sind hinter Kagome Higurashis Juwelensplittern her. Es gelingt ihnen, Kagome zu entführen. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Kōga, der Kagome selbst befreien will, da er sie immernoch liebt. Inzwischen wird auch Inu Yashas Halbbruder Sesshōmaru zum Schloss der Panther-Dämonen gelockt. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru, Jaken, Rin und Ah-Uhn sind im Tal von Ryūkotsusei. Sie wundern sich, wie Inu Yasha es bloß geschafft haben kann, diesen zu besiegen, wo Inu no Taishō es nur unter Aufbringen seiner letzten Kräfte geschafft hat, Ryūkotsusei in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen. Kagome Higurashi indessen ist schon 3 Tage lang weg und Inu Yasha beschließt daher, sie zurückzuholen. Als er dort ankommt will er eigentlich gleich wieder aufbrechen, doch als er von den neumodischen Steaks hört, bleibt er doch noch ein Weilchen. Er spielt auch mit der Katze Buyo, die ihn daraufhin kratzt, Opa Higurashi warnt ihn, dass der Fluche einer Katze sieben Generationen daure. Hachiemon kommt indessen die im Mittelalter verbliebenen besuchen und teilt ihnen mit, dass mehrer Katzendämonen auf dem Weg in ihre Landstriche sind. Kōga und seine Wölfe erkennen ebenfalls den Geruch der Katzen. Da kommt eine Pantherdämonin und sucht nach einer Miko, doch als Kaede kommt meint sie, dass sie eine junge Miko mit seltsamer Kleidung und Juwelensplittern sucht, womit vermutlich Kagome gemeint ist. Die Panther greifen an, werden jedoch zurpckgeschlagen und verziehen sich. Als Kagome zurückkommt, erfahren auch sie und Inu Yasha, wie sich die Situation verändert hat. Hachi erzählt außerdem, dass vor 50 Jahren, als Inu Yasha an den heiligen Baum gebannt war, ein Stamm von Pantherdämonen ins Land eingefallen ist, doch damals hat Hachi sich sofort verkrochen und kam erst wieder heraus, als alle Gefahr gebannt war, daher weiß er auch nicht viel über damalige Ereignisse. Vier Pantherdämonen treffen sich auf einer Wiese, die Dämonin, die das Dorf angegriffen hat, noch zwei andere, von denen die eine, Tōran, eine Führungsfunktion inne zuhaben scheint und noch ein Schrank von einem Dämon. Sie sind Geschwister, Tōran beschließt, Sesshōmaru zu besuchen, während die anderen sich Kagome schnappen sollen. Rin und Jaken fangen Fische im Fluss, als Sesshomaru schon weiter flussaufwärts geht. Da friert der Fluss zu großen Teilen ein und Tōran kommt auf Sesshomaru zu, Die beiden scheinen sich bereits gut zu kennen, Tōran kündigt an, dass ihr Meister, Herr und Gebieter wieder auferweckt werden wird, Sesshōmaru jedoch nimmt die Herausforderung an ihn an, dass er das Schloss der Dämonen besuchen soll. Auf dem Weg dorthin begleitet ihn nur Jaken, Rin und Ah-Uhn sollen warten. An einer Felswand treffen sie noch den ängstlich wirkenden Dämon Rōyakan, der Sesshōmaru helfen will, doch dieser schickt Rōyakan mit barschen Worten wieder davon; nur Jaken soll ihm zum Schloss der Pantherdämonen folgen. Inu Yasha und die anderen werden indessen von den drei übrigen Geschwistern angegriffen. Die jenige , die schonmal im Dorf war, Kara, greift Inu Yasha an, während Sango und Miroku von dem großen Dämon übernommen werden. Die dritte jedoch, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, versetzt Kagome mit einem Zauber in den Schlaf. Der große Dämon lässt etwas detonieren und dann verschwinden sie mt den Worten, dass Inu Yasha zu ihrem Schloss kommen soll, wenn er Kagome retten will. Natürlich machen sich alle sofort auf den Weg, doch Kōga kommt vorbei und fragt, wieso er Kagomes Geruch vermischt mit dem der Pantherdämonen gerochen hat und merkt, dass sie entführt wurde. Er macht sich zur Rettung auf und Inu Yasha rennt wütend hinterher. Kōga jedoch kommt wegen der Juwelensplitter in den Beinen als erster an. Toran berichtet den anderen indessen, dass Sesshōmaru die Herausforderung angenommen hat, Kagome soll als Köder für Inu Yasha genommen werden, was die, die Kagome eingeschläfert hat, ihr verrät; Kagome ist sehr erschrocken darüber. Kōga kommt an und vertreibt die Dämonen und zusammen mit Inu Yasha schlagen sie die Richtung ein, in die die Panther geflohen sind. Dort jedoch treffen sie auf eine Wand und können außerdem weder die Pantherdämonen noch Kagome über ihre Nase aufspüren. Kōga erkennt den Zusammenhang zu Narakus Bannkreis, was für Inu Yasha das Stichwort ist, sein rotes Tessaiga auszupacken, dass Kōga in Staunen versetzt. Er schwingt er gegen die Wand, die ihnen den Weg versperrt. Soundtracks #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Title Card Theme #Cheer Up! Hojo #Miasma #Fierce Battle #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Demon Wolf Tribe, Koga #? #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Trivia *Dies ist die erste Folge des Panther Devas-Arc, welche allesamt Fillerepisoden sind. *In dieser Folge erhält sich Sesshōmaru etwas anders, als er es sonst tat. :*Als Jaken und Rin Fische fangen gingen, um diese zu essen, saß Sesshōmaru dieses Mal daneben und beobachtete die beiden und ging nicht wie sonst fort, um die Umgebung auszukundschaftenm während Rin und Jaken eine Essenspause machen. (Sesshōmaru selbst sah man nie wie er etwas aß.) :*Als Jaken Sesshōmaru zu ermutigen versuchte, Ryōakans Unterstützung anzunehmen im Kampf gegen die Panther Devas, stelle Sesshōmaru Jaken ruhig, indem er meinte, dass für ihn Jaken die einzige Hilfe sei, die er bräuchte und verprügelte Jaken dieses eine Mal nicht, wie sonst, wenn dieser einen unpassenden Kommentar von sich gibt. en:Episode 75